My Love Will Never Cease
by XxKingArthurIIIxX
Summary: Miku has always loved Kaito. Kaito...not so much. Miku is willing to do anything for him, but when Kaito commits the ultimate betrayal, she decides she should give up on him. What will Kaito do when he realizes Miku's existence is more important to him than he initially thought at first? MikuxKAITO


**This will be a bit of a long oneshot. **

**Hopefully, it'll be enjoyable.**

_What did I love about him? Gosh there's just so much, where do I begin? Well for starters, I love the way cerulean eyes would sparkle when he was in a good mood. I loved the way his long slender fingers looked when he played the piano, the way his deep masculine voice would sound whenever he laughed. I loved his name. Kaito. It was simple yet beautiful. The name rolled easily on my tongue. I loved his musky yet sweet scent of vanilla, the smell always got my heart racing, but what I loved most of all was his smile. His genuine smile. Such a beautiful smile had never been directed at me before. It was only by chance that I witnessed it. At the time Kaito had been looking at a picture on his phone, of what I didn't know. He refused to go into detail when I asked. Oh how jealous I'd been. If only he looked at me with such kindness..._

Miku closed her diary shut.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning. The sky was a clear crystal blue, the sun shone brightly over Taiyon, the Musical Arts University. A warm breeze blew through the Sakura trees. They were in full bloom, its petals fluttered throughout the campus. Students including Miku were taken by the wondrous sight, but it wasn't long before something―_someone_ caught her attention. With his sharp cerulean eyes and deep azure hair he was hard to miss.

_Kyaa_. She squealed._ He looks as handsome as ever_.

"Hey." She said frantically waving her arms as she approached him. His friends Len and Gakupo were with him, but she she hadn't noticed. As handsome as they were, she never did pay much attention to them. They were nothing compared to her Kaito. "Good morning. I brought the cake." She said handing him the pastry box she held. "Um, your directions were kind of vague, so I had a bit of trouble finding the store―"

She stopped herself from finishing once she realized Kaito was glaring at her. "Are you saying my directions aren't accurate?"

"No, of course not. I would never..."

He wasn't listening. He opened the pastry box looking at the contents inside when he sighed, annoyed. "This isn't strawberry cheesecake."

"They were out of strawberry cheesecake. The owner said it was their most popular dessert so I decided to get something similar..."

"What are you, stupid? You think strawberry and chocolate cheesecake are similar? The least you could have done was get me a plain one." He said shoving the box into her arms. "Here, just take it. I don't want it." He said walking away. Len and Gakupo soon followed after giving her apologetic looks.

She sighed staring down at the ruined pastry. _Oh well_. She'd just have to go to the bakery earlier next time. Miku looked away, watching as Kaito entered the University, disappearing from her sight. Kaito Shion was the name of the blue haired man, he was the boyfriend of Miku, though, to be honest he was a bit of a jerk.

"Miku." She heard her name being called.

She turned around to find her friends Rin and Luka approach her.

"We saw what happened. Are you okay?" Asked Rin. Kagamine Rin was a close friend of hers. She was an adorably cute girl with short blonde hair and huge blue eyes. She had a small build and a youthful looking face. She looked no older than fourteen, but, like Miku, she was already in her second year of University.

"I'm fine." Miku was already used to Kaito's sharp tongue.

"That jerk. I can't believe you're still with him. It's obvious he's just using you." Said Luka. Megurine Luka was also a friend of Miku's. Though they hadn't known each other long, they had become close friends. She was a third year, and a beautiful one at that. With deep blue eyes and wavy coral hair that perfectly framed her curvaceous body, one couldn't help but look twice at the woman.

As you may have guessed, her two friends were strongly against her relationship, that is if you could call it a relationship. The couple weren't exactly intimate. Through their eyes it looked more like a Servant/Master bond, in which case it was, but Miku thought differently. She believed Kaito was just being distant. They hadn't been together for very long. It would just take a little more time for Kaito to open up to her, then would they truly be like any other couple. Until then, Miku would do anything to tend to his needs. Sure Kaito would take it to the extreme at times, but it would all be worth it in the end.

The warning bell rang.

"Uh-oh, we better head to class. We'll see you later Luka." Rin said grabbing Miku's hand and dashed, dragging her along with her. The two girls ran to class. They didn't have much time before class began, and with their classroom being located on the third floor, they had to really run if they wanted to make it before the professor did.

They were out of breath once they reached the door of the classroom. Miku slid the door open, slowly creeping inside the classroom with Rin. They had barely made it. She spotted Kaito sitting by the window. She waved at him. He noticed, but he ignored her. She frowned. He must have still been angry about the cheesecake incident.

Miku and Rin took their seats at the back of the classroom. Miku pulled out her notebook and mechanical pencil. It wasn't long before the professor entered the classroom. Without any sort of greeting, he jumped straight into his lesson. Miku listened attentively to his lecture, neatly jotting down every point she found important. Her hand grew sore from her tight grip on her pencil, but she didn't stop writing. If she took a rest she'd fall behind and she definitely didn't want that.

For the smallest moment, Miku dared to stop writing. From the corner of her eye she watched Kaito. He had his elbow on his desk with his chin resting on his palm as he looked out the window. It was obvious he wasn't paying attention. She figured lecture must have bored him

"And of course this stage wouldn't have been possible without the support of..." The professor continued.

Miku turned away and went back to jotting her notes down.

Lunch soon came. Miku, Luka, and Rin all ate in the cafeteria. They purchased today's lunch special of pork ramen, smoke grilled salmon and salad vinaigrette. Miku tried to eat her food without seeming too rushed through her friends' eyes. She wanted to excuse herself without looking too suspicious.

"Miku?" Luka raised her brow at her.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"I said: Do you want to go to a goukon with Rin and me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why would you even ask me such a thing? You know I'm only going to say no."

"Oh come on. Kaito won't care anyway. Maybe you'll find someone else and dump that jerk."

Miku bit on the inside of her cheek. She knew Luka only wanted the best for her, but she was really starting to get annoyed. It seemed all she ever talked these days were ways on trying to break Kaito and Miku apart.

She stood up. "Excuse me."

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." She lied.

Miku walked out of the cafeteria, abandoning her tray of unfinished food. She quickened her pace out in the halls, knowing they were empty during lunch hour. She ran up several flights of stairs until she reached the third floor. She walked down to the end of the hall. She paused by the music room where she knew Kaito would be. She was about to knock when she heard a soft piano melody being played inside.

She peeked through the glass on the door not surprised to see that it was Kaito playing the beautiful piece. It was funny, Kaito said he always hated playing the piano, but she knew that was a lie. There was no denying gleam of determination and pure happiness in his eyes when he played.

Once he was finished playing. Miku knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Miku entered the beautiful sun filled room, suddenly feeling a bit nervous being alone with Kaito. "H-hi."

He looked up at her. "What do you want?"

She pulled her notebook out of her bag. "Uh, I wanted to give you today's notes." One of the things she did for Kaito was lend him her notes. Miku didn't really understand why Kaito insisted on borrowing it. He was smart enough already with or without them. Kaito had ordered her not to question his reasoning when she asked, so she decided to leave it alone. Still, ever since Kaito had asked the favor from her, Miku had put more effort into her note taking. She wanted to show Kaito that she took her education seriously, though it couldn't be further from the truth.

"Thanks." He said taking it from her.

Miku stood in her place, unsure of what to do next. What would a normal couple do in this situation? Talk? Hold hands? Kiss!?

"You can go now."

She mentally sighed. Of course not. "Well I'll be going then." She said putting up her happy act. She left the room, her smile dropping instantly. "Why do I even bother?" She muttered. Negative thoughts began to swirl in her head. Did Kaito like her even a little bit? Kaito had agreed to go out with her when she confessed to him, he'd been reluctant, but he agreed nonetheless, and because of that she believed Kaito would one day share the same feelings as her, but what if that day never came? What if Luka was right, what if Kaito was only using her for his own convenience? Should she give up now before she got hurt?

Miku shook her head. No! She shouldn't think of such things. As long as she approached Kaito with a positive face then everything would be―

She bumped into someone. The sudden collision pushed her two steps back. "Ow." She mumbled easing the pain on her head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said looking up at her victim. With his loose lavender hair and tall frame, she recognized him instantly. "Oh. Hey Gakupo."

"Hello Miku." He said straightening out the front of his shirt. "Are you going to the goukon tomorrow?"

She gave him a look. Did Rin and Luka send him? "No, but I know Luka will be going." She said as she walked off. She knew Gakupo probably had feelings for her friend. He would always play it safe and look her way when she was with Miku.

"I was actually hoping to see you there."

She stopped walking, suddenly feeling confused. What did he mean by that? Didn't he like Luka? Miku turned to him, waiting for further explanation, but he only smiled and walked away. She frowned. How Strange.

* * *

The next morning, Miku walked on campus looking as chipper as ever. With a white pastry box in her hands, she searched for Kaito. Her eyes wandered across the campus, until she found him sitting by the steps by the entrance. She grinned as she ran up to him. "Kaito." She called.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Good morning."

Miku froze, her face flushed. Kaito...was smiling? How rare. He must have been in a really good mood. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Kaito had his phone in his hand. _Oh I see_. He must have been looking at that picture again. Knowing this, she would have been hurt, and her heart would have panged with jealousy, but right now, she was too fixated on Kaito to care. "I-I brought the cake, the right one." She said giving him the pastry box.

His smile grew. "Thanks."

She could practically see sparkles surrounding him.

A sudden distant look appeared in his eyes and he started to frown.

Miku cocked her head to the side, confused. "What's the matter?"

"It's just that..." He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"No, tell me."

He seemed wistful. "It's just that, after everything you've done for me, it seems wrong to ask you for another favor."

She blushed. Did Kaito actually appreciate the things she did for him? She was happy. Being acknowledged by Kaito made her happy. Miku took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "I do those things because I want to, because it's for you."

Kaito covered his face with his free hand, looking seemingly embarrassed. "Wow, I don't know what to say..."

She smiled. "Well you can tell me what you wanted."

"Right." He nodded. "Well, as you know, we have to compose a song for our project." He sighed. "I'm not very good at writing lyrics, so I was hoping we could pair up―"

"Leave it to me." She beamed.

"Thanks. I love you." He said kissing the top of her forehead before he ran off.

Miku's face became beet red. Had that really just happened? The tips of her fingers touched the place he kissed. It tingled with warmth..._I love you_. She smiled. Kaito said the words she always wanted to hear. She was overwhelmed with joy.

"Morning Miku." Rin said behind her. When Miku turned to her, her eyes widened. "Wow, what's wrong? You're face is as red as a tomato!"

"Kaito..." She said looking between her two friends.

"Huh?"

"K-kaito kissed me."

"What? No way! What happened?" Rin asked eagerly.

"Well..." She explained the previous scene in full detail. When she finished, Rin looked unsure of something. "Something the matter Rin?"

She furiously shook her head. "No. That's great Miku. Um, well... I have to go." She said running away.

Miku raised her brow. What was her problem? Oh well, she knew Rin was a bit strange after all, but at the time she never suspected Rin would find Kaito's actions suspicious. She turned to her older friend and smiled. "And you said Kaito was just using me."

Luka pursed her lips displeasingly. "Good for you." She muttered leaving Miku alone.

Miku didn't join Luka or Rin at Lunch. She spent her whole lunch hour in the library. She needed quiet to properly focus on her lyrical creation. Miku already had an idea on what her song would be about. The theme was (of course) about love. To be more specific her love with Kaito, though she never expected they'd actually pair up for the project. It was a bit embarrassing.

Miku re-visited the library after school. She was almost done with her song. She just needed to put the final touches and she was finished. Reading over the lyrics, she could already hear a faint tune of music that would go perfectly with her creation.

She pulled out her phone and texted Kaito. She would be visiting him soon. Miku knew Kaito would play piano in the music room for a while before he went home, but he didn't like to be disturbed unless he was told beforehand.

Miku sent her message.

_Error_.

Hm. That was strange. She retyped her message and sent it again.

_Error_.

She tried again.

_Error_.

_Oh forget it_, she thought bitterly. She'd just see Kaito herself. She didn't think he'd be too mad at her, he was in a good mood after all. Miku blushed recalling their previous encounter.

She packed her things. Leaving the library, Miku exited the building and walked across the field as a shortcut to the Music branch of the University. She traveled through several maze like halls before she found the staircase. It had been almost been two years since she became a student here, yet she still wasn't used to the building's complicated construction.

Miku traveled through several flights of stairs before she reached the third floor of the building. She walked to the end of the hall where she reached the music room. She smiled to herself._ Kaito's going to be delighted to hear I finished the song, _she thought happily.

Just as she was about to knock, she heard voices inside, one of which wasn't Kaito's. She backed away from the door, revealing little of herself as she peeked through the glass. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight inside.

Luka sat on Kaito's lap looking rather seductive as she spoke to him. "I heard you kissed Miku." She cooed tracing Kaito's lips with her finger. "You even told her you loved her. That hurts you know."

He laughed. Playing with her hair he said: "You're sure acting high and mighty for someone who isn't my girlfriend. Besides it's not like I meant it. Tell that girl you love her, and she'll do anything."

Tears pricked her eyes. How dare he! After everything she's done for him, this is what he thought of her? Luka had betrayed her as well. She was never looking out for her. She just wanted Kaito for herself! She must have been laughing at her this whole time.

Luka giggled. "You're so mean."

He shrugged. "It's her fault for being so stupid. Did she actually think I'd like her after following me like a dog all day?" He rolled his eyes. "Everything about her just screams 'I'm desperate'."

She could hardly contain her laughter. "I love you." She said planting him a kiss.

It was then did something in Miku snap. She burst through the door to find her surprised looking friend and boyfriend. Scratch that. Ex-friend and ex-boyfriend. Luka quickly pulled away from him, but it was to late. She'd seen it all.

"Miku. It isn't what it looks like―"

She glared at her. "Save it Luka."

Miku turned back to Kaito. "How could you?"

He smiled. "It's hard to resist a beautiful girl's advances."

She glanced at Luka who looked away in shame. "Do you think this is some sort of game?" She yelled.

He smirked. "Wow. This is the first time I've seen you angry. It's a nice change from your annoying happy self."

Anger boiled at her core. "All this time... you've never consider my feelings, have you."

"It's hard to take your "feelings" seriously when all you do is abide to my every wish and command."

Miku thought for a moment. All Kaito ever wanted from her was for her to be his own personal servant. He'd make her do the most difficult of tasks for his own personal satisfaction because..."Oh I see how it is now. The only reason you agreed to go out with me was because you wanted to see my breaking point." Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "Well are you happy now? You got your wish."

His eyes widened. He stood up, hesitantly reaching his arm out to her. "Hey..."

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." She roared. "I'm done being your servant. I'm done with you."

* * *

Miku didn't know how she arrived home. The trip had been a blur to her. Miku locked herself in her room. She didn't cry into her pillow or wallow in her own self-pity (though it did sound tempting), instead she sat herself down by her desk and pulled out her pencil and fresh sheet of paper and began to write. Her lyrics needed a serious revision.

Miku's concentration was at an all time high. Her pencil moved swiftly against the paper. The lyrics seemed to just write itself, but she knew every word, every letter, every comma contained her feelings.

She breathed heavily when she was finished. Writing the song had taken a lot out of her.

Taking a deep breath she decided to read the lyrics of her song.

_Song:ACUTE_

_Emotions tremble in a cold room_  
_A wet mark is sharply gouged out_  
_Moments fire up like fireworks_  
_Scorching each other, tasting the ruins_  
_Gently..._

_I thought it was alright like this and escaped into the night_  
_The sound of rain against a window tormented me with regret_

_"I want you to only look at me," can't be said so frankly_  
_In the end of this distorted love, what do you see?_

_As the darkness deepens, desire flares up_  
_I want you to answer in this place, right now_  
_Someone's shadow appears and disappears_  
_Feeling frightened, I bury myself in your chest_

_The situations I've always wanted to know probably don't matter now_  
_With a dry and thick sound, the wheel turns_

_I believe you even if I'm tired, I've grown used to your always-changing work_  
_I planned on confirming it, I was deceived_

_A sudden bell intertwined our friendship_  
_I lie repeatedly with a smile_  
_Desperate, I cling to excuses_  
_My rusty heart is slowly paralyzed_

_Emotions met in a cold room_  
_I want you to answer in this place right now_

_The devil's voice pierce into me and doesn't disappear_  
_Saa, pull off your reversed mask_

_As the darkness deepens, this love cannot return_  
_A wet mark is sharply gouged out_  
_Until we burst open and disappear like fireworks_  
_We will scorch each other and burn everything_  
_Gently..._

**_(_A/N all songs belong to their respective composure and singers)**

The song was more intense than she expected. While the song had been based off her current relationship with Kaito and Luka the song had become a whole story of its own. The main character of this song of hers suffered more than she did, but they both suffered an equal amount of emotional pain.

Her heart clenched with sadness, and tears began to blur her vision. She started to sniffle. Just when she thought she was going to break down, her phone rang. Miku wiped her eyes before she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Rin"

"Oh...hey."

"Look I know you said you didn't want to go, but can you please come to the goukon? As a favor for me?"

"Why?"

"Well Luka called saying she wasn't going when she's the one who planned it in the first place, so now we're one girl short. Please? I'm begging you."

"Okay."

"Huh, really? I expected to get more of a fight from you."

"I can always change my mind."

She laughed nervously. "Sorry. Well we're meeting at the bar, you know the one we always go to. Come in about an hour."

Miku sighed as she hung up. She stood up thinking she might as well get ready now. She searched through her closet wondering what would be the perfect outfit for a goukon. She never went to one before. The way Rin always spoke about it made her think it was like some sort of war. Of course Rin would always say love was war, well in its own emotional wrecking sort of way, but Miku wasn't going to the goukon to find a new boyfriend. She was going to remind herself that she was letting go of Kaito, that she was free to do what she wanted without Kaito's judgement hunched on her shoulders.

Miku picked out a short magenta colored dress, wearing black leggings underneath and a mint green sweater top. It was almost time for her to get going, so Miku quickly slipped into her shoes and left her apartment.

It wasn't long walk to her destination. It took a mere ten minutes. When she entered the bar, she searched around trying to find any familiar faces, when she saw Rin wave her over. She smiled and walked over to her. She sat between Rin and another girl with short brown hair.

"Glad you could make it." She grinned.

She nodded.

Miku didn't talk much throughout the goukon. She quietly sipped on her soft drink while watching everybody else trying to talk and mingle. She watched as girls glared at each other while trying to win over their targets' affections, and the boys act stupid and brawl as some sort of tactic in impressing their target.

"Oh isn't that Miku?"

Her ears perked at the sound of her name. She turned to find Rin talking with Len and Gakupo. Len had been the one to point her out.

"I never thought I'd see you here. You know with you being so loyal to Kaito and all." He laughed.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Oi." Gakupo snapped nudging him.

"_Ow_, what was that for?"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to her. He took the free seat beside her and smiled. "I thought you said you weren't coming."

She shrugged. "I'm replacing Luka."

"I see." He said pushing loose hair behind his ear. Observing her closely he said, "This is your first time going to a goukon isn't it."

She blinked. "How did you know?"

"You're not giving off a deadly aura like the other girls."

She laughed.

They talked for awhile. The spoke about many things. They talked about themselves, their music, basically anything and everything to get the conversation going. Miku enjoyed his company. She had to admit, she was a bit surprised to find out that Kaito's friends actually had personalities. She always believed they only had their looks. Maybe she was so focused Kaito and Kaito alone that she never really gave others a chance.

Before she knew it everyone was beginning to head home. Miku checked the time. It was already eleven. "Ah, I think I should get going."

"Let me take you home."

"You don't have to do that. Besides, I don't live that far."

"But it's dangerous at night, especially for girls."

"Alright." She was happy. No one had ever insisted on taking her home before. Not even Kaito.

They left the bar, and stepped outside. The night air was cool and refreshing. The sound of crickets echoed through the empty streets. Miku and Gakupo walked in silence, but it was not an awkward silence. It was comfortable. In a matter of hours, the two had broken the stranger barrier and had managed on becoming friends.

Miku's phone alerted her of a text. She picked it up.

**Oh Miku you sly girl. You managed to snag Gakupo!**

**Do you know how many girls were after him? **

**Well ****enjoy the rest of the evening ;)**

**p.s I almost have Len in my grasp**

She blushed. She quickly responded back to the text. Miku hadn't even told her about her break up with Kaito yet. Did she think she was some sort of two-timer? She sent her text, clearing the misunderstanding and huffed annoyed as she put her phone back into her sweater pocket.

"Um, this is my stop." She announced pointing at the two story apartment. "Thanks for taking me home."

He smiled. "No problem." He said turning away. He walked the other way.

Miku watched him as he left. Her eyes wandered down his long lavender hair that he always managed to keep so perfect, though the way he let his hair be free seemed hazardous, still she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She could barely manage to style her hair into two simple pigtails let alone let her hair be loose like Gakupo's.

A small smile tugged at her lips. She knew what get for Gakupo's thank you present.

* * *

The University gave students a week off classes due to several different high schools visiting that week. The timing couldn't have been better. Miku didn't want to see Kaito. He would most likely torment her in front of everyone without sparing her a second thought. Just thinking about him got her restless. What did she ever see in him anyway?

Her eyes darkened as she remembered. Kaito had left a deep impression on her the first time she saw him. One could say it had been love at first sight. It all started in the beginning of her first year. It was lunch hour and Miku couldn't find her way to the school's cafeteria (surprise, surprise). She tried looking around for someone to give her directions when she heard _it_. The most beautiful piano melody she'd ever heard.

Goosebumps rippled on her on her arms as the tune continued. _Amazing_, she thought impressed,_ as expected from Taiyon students_. She decided to follow the sound. She wanted to know who was playing the beautiful piece. She walked the other way, the sound getting louder and louder with each step she took. She soon made it to the end of the hall. She closed in on a door, staring through its glass window, and stared at the musician.

Her eyes widened once she got a good look. "Wow." She said, her voice barely under a whisper. That's all she could say. She was practically speechless. Never had she seen someone play with such intensity before.

The first thing she noticed about him was his fingers. They were so pale and slender, they pressed the piano keys with such gentleness. As her eyes made their way up, the next thing she noticed was the boy's eyes. It was a deep cobalt color in the light, but its beauty was not what caught her attention, but the passion they held. While the boy's face was stern, he himself didn't hold such calm emotions. Miku could actually _feel_ how the boy felt as he played. There were no exchange of words needed.

The music abruptly stopped. The boy had turned to look at her. "Who are you?"

Miku cringed. She had been caught! She slowly crept inside the room, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you happen to know where the cafeteria is?"

"It's all the way downstairs by the right side of the hall."

Miku blushed. How embarrassing! She'd been wandering aimlessly around the second and third floor like an idiot. "Thank you." She bowed. Just as she was about to leave, she turned to him and asked, "What's your name?"

He looked a bit taken aback by the question. "Kaito."

She beamed. After that day, Miku had decided to pursue him. She wanted to make Kaito hers. He ignored her for the most part. He'd throw insults at her just make her go away, but his resistance only made her more determined.

Sometimes she'd wonder if she'd take it to far. She was already well aware of Kaito's dislike for her, but she wondered if that dislike was strong enough for him to go as far as getting a restraining order. Miku never went overboard to do things like steal his personal belongs, harass the other girls that liked him, etc, but Miku did a lot of things he hated. She would constantly tell him "I love you", blow him kisses when their eyes met in class, and talk to him every chance she got. She did what any other regular girl in love would do, but he hated it.

Then that day came. The day Miku confessed. She had called him out after school and invited him to a local coffee shop. It had been a hot summer day. Miku was stirring her iced coffee with her straw, doing her best to calm her tangled nerves. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She told Kaito she loved him on a daily basis, today should have been no different. No. It was different. Today she was going to confess her feelings to him wholeheartedly. If he rejected her, then she would give up on him, she promised herself.

"So why did you call me out here?" He asked.

"K-Kaito. I-I just wanted to tell you that I l...lo..." _Come on Miku you can do it_. "Iloveyou." She said in a rushed manner.

He didn't look the least bit shocked. "I know."

She shook her head. "No. I'm confessing to you because I...I want you to consider me as a potential lover."

He sucked on his straw. "So you're asking me to be your boyfriend." He looked away, considering her request. "Fine."

"Really!?" She was overjoyed.

"_But_." He declared.

"But." She repeated. What did he mean by but? Was he reconsidering his decision?

"There'll be a few conditions. One: Quit saying you love me. It's annoying. Two: You do whatever I say with no complaints. And Three: Don't approach me unless I call you, or if you're doing a favor for me."

"But that's―"

"Problem?"

"N-no."

After that day Kaito and Miku began their "dating experience". Ironically, Miku saw him less than she did before they became a couple, it couldn't be helped since condition number three was still intact. Even if she saw him less than she did before, she treasured the time they did spend together.

Miku kept her promise and abided to Kaito's three conditions. She didn't complain when Kaito gave her difficult often ridiculous tasks, she took on his frustrations and insults with a smile, she didn't talk to him knowing he'd be bothered, and she bit her tongue to stop herself from telling Kaito she loved him. Looking back, Miku knew she'd been a fool, but doing all those things was because she wanted him to open up to her, she wanted to see the real Kaito, the one she fell in love with.

Fast forwarding to the day before, Miku knew men like Kaito were not good for her heart. She sighed as she hugged her pillow close to her chest. She decided she would move on. It was for the best.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaito P.O.V

"You're awful, you know that?" Len said for the fifth time. His back leaned on the edge of Kaito's piano as he played.

He ignored him, his patience was wearing thin. He had better things to do than to listen to his friend's complaints about him, like mastering this new piece._ Me and my big mouth_, he thought bitterly. He regretted telling the blond about his breakup with Miku. He hadn't left him alone since.

"Out out all people to cheat with, you chose Luka?" He shook his head. "You probably ruined a friendship."

Kaito slammed his fists onto the keys. "Dammit Len, I can't concentrate."

Len grew quiet, and when all was silent he began to play again until he heard his friend mutter "I have no idea what she saw in you." Kaito sighed, pretending he didn't hear him, but he too questioned Len's statement, what did Miku ever see in him? She stuck around longer than most. He always wanted to see her be angry―frustrated with his selfishness, he wanted to see a different expression on her face besides her stupidly happy one. Who knew cheating was all it took, though he never expected to see her cry. That had thrown him off.

"Eh? What's with your hair?" Len had pointed at Gakupo who had just entered the music room.

Kaito was growing annoyed. Didn't they have somewhere else to be? He couldn't concentrate with their presence. He stopped playing and looked up at his friend. Gakupo wore a different hairstyle than usual. He tied his hair back into a ponytail with a black and red ribbon. Kaito felt a bit relieved. That hair of his always was a fire hazard. Looking closely, he found something oddly familiar about that ribbon. He felt like he'd seen something similar before, but where?

"I decided to change it. Miku gave me a ribbon as a thank you present for taking her home from the goukon last week. Isn't she nice?"

Now he remembered. The ribbon was similar to Miku's weird hair ties. Wait. Did Gakupo say Miku went to a goukon?

Len and Gakupo felt Kaito's intense stare. They both froze. "Haha, you mean g-gokart. Right Gakupo?" Len said trying to cover it up.

Kaito looked away from them, starting the piece over again. "So Miku went to the goukon, huh." On the same day as their breakup. Not that he cared. Miku could be with his friends, and go to a goukon if she wanted, she wasn't his problem anymore.

Once Kaito's practice was over he decided to go out with Len and Gakupo. There was a movie they wanted to see, and today was the day of its release. Just as they were about to leave campus, Kaito spotted Miku hanging out by the entrance gate with Rin. Nerves coiled inside him, he didn't have a good feeling about this.

Rin was first to spot them. She waved energetically to Len who sheepishly waved back. "Where are you guys going?" She froze when she saw Kaito. "Oops."

Gakupo, who was oblivious as always, answered her. "We're going to the movies. Want to come?" He asked looking between Rin and Miku.

Kaito pointed bluntly at Miku. "She's not coming."

She glared at him. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to go anyway." She said walking away from them

Strange. Her angered face bothered Kaito. After everything he's done, it was expected that she'd be furious with him. Kaito would usually feel contempt knowing he had driven another girl away, but right now he just felt restless. That wasn't right. This wasn't how he was supposed to feel!

The next day, Kaito sought out for Miku, he didn't know why he was going out of his way to look for her. Maybe he was still bothered from yesterday. Well there was that, but in all honesty, Kaito hadn't been feeling like himself since their breakup. In no way did Kaito have feelings for her or anything like that. He just wanted his uneasiness to settle. He just wanted to meet her so he could understand why he felt he carried a heavy weight on his shoulders.

He had tried to meet with her before, but much to his avail, Miku had ignored him. She ignored him, no matter how many times he called out to her, poked fun at her, or blocked her path, but he knew by the intensity of her glares, she was reaching her boiling point.

Kaito found her in the library, sitting by an empty table. She was working on an assignment. He decided to intrude on her and sit on the chair across from hers. He crossed his arms over his chest while staring intently at her. He knew Miku sensed his presence, but again, she ignored him. She focused on her work instead.

"Hey." he said.

She ignored him.

"Hey."

She ignored him, her pencil indenting deeper and deeper into her paper.

"Hey, ugly pigtailed girl."

She shot up from her seat and yelled, "What are you six?"

_Shus_ were sounded in her direction. Embarrassed, Miku gathered her things and left the library. Kaito followed her out. She turned to him. "Will you stop following me?"

Oh how their roles had reversed. Miku had always been the one to follow Kaito around while he avoided her, now he was the one following her around, wanting to get her attention. Kaito was becoming the new Miku. He couldn't help but cringe at the thought. "I'm not following you. Don't think so highly of yourself." He spat.

Miku was fuming now. She balled her hands into fists, and threw a punch at him. Kaito blocked it, the punch hitting the palm of his hands. He pretended the attack pained him. He groaned, grabbing onto his hand tightly. "How could you damage my hand? I'm a pianist!"

She gasped. "I'm so sorry." she said reaching out to his hand to sooth the pain. "I had no idea I punched so hard."

He smirked. "I knew it." he said pulling away. "You still love me."

She flushed.

He shrugged. "Not that I blame you. I am rather handsome."

Tears welled in her eyes. _Uh-oh_, he thought,_ What have I done now?_

"I...I just don't understand you. You've never liked me and when I find that out, I break up with you, because that's what you wanted, right? But when I think I should finally give up on you, you come and chase after me. I just don't understand anymore." She ran away, and this time Kaito didn't follow.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miku P.O.V

After her fight with Kaito, he didn't bother her anymore. He didn't order her around like he did when they were dating and neither did bother her like he did when they broke up. For the most part, he kept to himself, he left her alone. He acted as if they never knew each other, it was what she wanted, right? She sighed. If that was the case, then why did she feel so...empty?

At lunch, Miku sat in the cafeteria with Rin. Today's special was sushi and rice, her favourite, but she poked at her uneaten food, she didn't have much of an appetite.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Nothing."

"Is it Kaito again?" She said sighing.

Miku didn't respond.

"Look, I know breaking up with Kaito was difficult. Hell, if I found you and Len making out in the music room I'd probably snap a neck or two. Um, where was I going with this? Oh, right my point is you shouldn't let it get you down. Kaito's not the only guy in the world. I'm sure you'll find someone that you'll grow to love."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." She grinned. "Are you going to eat that?"

Miku slid her tray towards her. "It's all yours."

"Really? Thanks!"

When classes had finished, Miku walked around campus with no destination in mind, but her feet soon grew sore from her aimless travel, so she sat on a bench that faced the school's garden. She blankly stared at the flowers and vegetation that were embedded in the soil. She usually came here when she was depressed and wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

She sighed. _So I really am depressed_. She didn't understand why. She was finally free from Kaito's torment. She shouldn't get all worked up about it. Like Rin said, there were plenty other men in the world. She didn't need Kaito. Why couldn't her heart and mind understand that this breakup was a good thing? _Isn't obvious? You still love him, you idiot, _the opposing part of her mind whispered.

"Shut up, I do not." She yelled. She groaned. _Now I know I've hit rock bottom when I start having arguments with myself_.

Miku decided to head home. She was suddenly feeling exhausted. Once she reached her apartment she hit her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

She had a nice dream that night. She was at a beach. It was beautiful summer day. Miku wore a white summer dress and skipped along the shore barefooted. She laughed, she was having the time of her life. Miku turned to companion who laughed along with her. The sun was so bright, it blinded her vision, so she couldn't make out the features of her partner, but she didn't care, they were both happy and that's all that mattered.

"Miku I..."

She blushed. "Yes?" A cloud moved over the sun, dimming its light. She blinked. As her vision cleared, she could finally see the face of her companion. Her heart beat in recognition as she saw her companion's deep blue eyes.

"I...Beep...Beep...Beep"

She was confused. "What?"

He spoke again, but she couldn't hear a thing he said. The annoying beeping sound rang louder than his words.

Miku woke up groggily and confused. "Huh?" She searched her bed for her phone, but when she grabbed it the ringing had stopped. "Too late." She muttered. She checked the time. It was one in the morning. Who would call her at this hour?

Her doorbell started to ring furiously, at the same time someone had began to call her again. Miku stared at her phone and at the door. Which would she get first? She bounced off her bed and dashed for the door as she answered her phone and the door both at the same time. "Hello?" She said opening door to a slightly shocked looking Kaito, with his phone on his ear and finger on the doorbell.

"So you answer the door without checking who it is first?" He asked with a raised brow. "Pretty dangerous if you ask me."

"K-kaito." Her voice hardened "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

She crossed her arms. "What is it?."

"I've been thinking over the last couple of days, and I believe I owe you an apology."

What was with his sudden change of heart? She didn't believe a word he said.

"I don't have a troubling past nor do I have troubling feelings that give me any excuse for acting the way I did. You were right. The only reason I went out with you was because I wanted to see your breaking point."

She continued to listen

"Playing with your feelings was what I did because I was bored. You weren't the first girl I've done this to, and I believed you wouldn't be the last." He laughed bitterly. "Out of all girls I've dated, I found you the most annoying. No matter what I did to you, that stupid grin of yours would remain on your face."

Miku glared at him. This wasn't sounding like much of an apology.

"But when you started ignoring me, I started to feel uneasy. The reason I continued to bother you after our break up was because I wanted to know the reason why I felt this way. It was so unlike me. When I broke up with my previous girlfriends I felt contempt knowing they hated me and knew they would never bother me again, but I didn't feel the same way with you."

Miku's body stiffened. "What are you trying to say?"

His face became serious. More serious than she'd ever seen it before. "I love you."

Miku bit her lip. "Is this some sort of joke?" She looked around. "Where's the camera? You're friends must be recording this right now."

He looked hurt. "No. Please believe me."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" She snapped. "After everything you've done to me. Talking about me that way―making out with Luka, you actually expect me to _believe_ in you? I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possi―"

Kaito grabbed Miku, kissing her.

Her mind had gone blank. Was this really happening? Was she really kissing Kaito? Miku pulled away once her brain had processed what she doing. She moved away, her back leaning against the door. She put her hands over her eyes, so Kaito couldn't see the tears forming in them. "You're really unfair Kaito, you know that?"

"I...yes I am." He pulled her into a hug. "Despite that, will you still accept me?"

"...On one condition."

"Name it."

"That picture you look at on your phone, you know the one you never let me see? Show it to me." She ordered.

"Do...do I have to?"

"Yes."

He looked visibly nervous as he went through his picture library. He presented the picture to her as he blushed, looking away. The picture was one she recognized. It was a picture of her. She was still a highschool student at the time. She remembered the scene well. Miku had checked into the University to see if she'd been accepted, she had been smiling in the picture because she had found her number in the accepted applicants board.

"Before you start accusing me of stalkerish behaviour, I just wanted to say I took the picture by accident. I was trying to contact my parents, but my phone snapped a picture instead, and I sort of decided to keep the picture because I thought it was kind of...cute."

_That tsundere_. "That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard. It's not even funny." She cried.

He smiled wiping away her tears. "But you love me anyway."

She did.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept your feelings." Miku said bowing respectively.

Gakupo rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sadly. "No, it alright. I understand."

Miku really did feel sorry for rejecting his confession. Gakupo was a really great guy. She hoped he'd one day find someone who loved Gakupo just as much as he did his partner. "Um, if it isn't too awkward, do you mind if I asked you why you liked me?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Not at all." He laughed. "Hm... I guess I admired your love for Kaito. No matter what he did, your love for him would never falter. You always looked so happy when you were together. I thought, if someone loved me like that...then I'd be alright. I suppose that's when my feelings for you started to develop."

Miku blushed. "I wouldn't say they wouldn't falter..."

Again, he smiled."Well I'll excuse myself now. Thanks for taking my feelings into consideration."

Miku watched as Gakupo left. Once he disappeared from her sight, she figured she leave as well. Just as she was about walk away, she heard Kaito call out to her. "Miku!"

She turned around and watched as Kaito approached her out of breath. "Miku...I...brought...the cake." He said handing her the pastry box.

She opened the box, sighing at the contents inside. "This isn't strawberry shortcake." She gave the box back to him. "Here just take it, I don't want it." She said imitating Kaito's previous attitude.

Kaito wore a distressed expression. "Eh? But I'm sure I got the right one―"

Miku giggled. "I'm only kidding." She took his hand. "Let's go."

He sighed. "You know, you can be cruel sometimes."

"But you love me anyway, right?"

He grinned. "Right."

* * *

**And done. I hope that wasn't too rushed.**

**I have to say, Miku and Kaito would have to be my number 1 couple. Don't they look and sound just cute together?**


End file.
